Continuing support is requested for a broadly-based, interdisciplinary training program that provides fundamental Pre-doctoral training in the neurosciences at the University of Cincinnati. The proposed training program will support students for the first two years of their graduate education. Trainees are recruited nationally and are selected on a competitive basis. The specific objectives of the training program include: 1) recruiting quality trainees showing outstanding potential for careers in neuroscience;2) delivering solid didactic training in basic neuroscience and the ethical conduct of research, 3) fostering state-of-the art neuroscience research experiences in top neuroscience laboratories, 4) creating an enriched neuroscience environment through journal clubs, seminars, attendance at local, national and international meetings, and numerous events and activities promoting program interaction and cohesion, and 5) preparing students for neuroscience careers through coursework in academic survival skills, career symposia and mentoring. The proposed training program is supported by a growing and vigorous neuroscience community. The University fosters the growth of neuroscience research through faculty recruitments and resource allocation, and supports the Neuroscience Graduate Program through an administrative budget and a limited amount of stipend and tuition support. Participating faculty have active and productive research programs incorporating a variety of approaches to study of the nervous system, spanning basic to translational neuroscience. As a result of this training grant, improvements in our applicant pool have resulted in a very productive and successful student body, as illustrated by the success of our trainees in obtaining quality post-doctoral positions, independent funding and faculty positions. New initiatives proposed for this funding period supplement our program by addition of new courses in neuroscience;implementation of new plans for general and minority recruitment;interaction with the new undergraduate neuroscience major;and public outreach. It is anticipated that our trainees will take an active role In shaping future discoveries of direct benefit to diagnosis, prevention and treatment of nervous system disease or pathology. RELEVANCE (See instructions);Neuroscience research is critical for discovering new cures and treatments for debilitating neurodegenerative, neurological and psychiatric disease. This proposal provides broad-based training to provide a next generation of scientist's education in the fundamentals of neuroscience and experience in state-of-the-art basic as well as translational neuroscience research.